


Café au lait

by chavixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coffee Shop, Other, Short Drabble, i just felt like typing, scenario-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavixx/pseuds/chavixx
Summary: it's whatever you want it to be





	Café au lait

**Author's Note:**

> i just really felt like writing and vixx is always source of inspiration for me especially when it comes to my characters and although i didn't specify this time, i was wondering which vixx members do you think would suit this scenario best? doing something like really short scenario drabbles might be something i do more often since i'm starting college. if there's any kind of scenario you'd like to request please let me know. ily!

I look across from my table and see you seated near a window, your gaze fixated on something outside. Your eyes are carefully following while your mind is slowly drifting, not to mention your drink is getting cold. _Notice me._

 

I was so fixated on you that when you turned to take a sip of your drink our eyes meet for just a second. For once I saw your face clearly, and I noticed how radiant you shine sitting next to the window. _Beautiful._

 

_I want to sit next to you._

 

I don’t want you to grow suspicious of me, so I turn my head down to mind my own business, but I can’t get the image of you out of my head. _I want to know about you._

 

The feeling is so familiar yet so foreign because, with you it feels _different._

 

I grow tired of seeing my reflection through the tea cup, so I lift my head ever so slightly and you greet me with a warm kind smile. _I love you._

 

I’m filled with embarrassment that I quickly stand in my seat and make my way towards the door without another thought. I pass you by and happen to glance at the table. _Café au lait._


End file.
